


点进来收获boki

by Fanfan_Hong



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, 触手 口交 3p 师生play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_Hong/pseuds/Fanfan_Hong
Summary: 遭遇关于平行世界的替身攻击，承花跑去拯♂救♂你的r18小故事
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Kudos: 31





	点进来收获boki

在讲述这个故事之前，我得先跟你们解释这个敌人的替身能力。他跟瓦尼拉的亚空间有点相似，但也很像大总统关于平行世界的能力。他解决对手的方法是“将对手流放到平行世界里”，会取缔另外一个世界里相同的人生存下去，你还是你，但是记忆轨迹会延续之前就在那个世界生活的你，只有通过取回记忆才能回到原来的的世界里，替身使者可以通过伪装身份暂时在平行世界里生存，替身使者和被施以伪装的人在平行世界里的行动不会影响到原世界的时间。

就在和空条承太郎结婚的前1个月，我们遭遇了替身攻击，还tm是像JOJO第六部SBR里大总统那种平行世界开了挂的替身，承太郎反应迅速的欧拉了敌人，但我还是受到了攻击，我眼睁睁看着那个人像《哈利波特》里的噬魂兽那样从我体内抽走了什么东西但被白金之星打散了，花京院典明破门而入张合着嘴咆哮着我却什么都听不到，我的未婚夫空条承太郎用白金之星疯狂暴揍着敌人并腾出手臂揽着摇摇欲坠的我，映入眼帘的最后一幕是婚纱店里炫目刺眼的吊灯。

我的名字叫【 】，18岁。住在杜王町东北部公寓区一带，未婚。我在杜王町普通的不能再普通高校里读书。每天晚上都要晚自习到10点20分才才能回家。我不抽烟，Rio鸡尾酒仅止于浅尝。晚上11点睡，每天只能睡7个小时。睡前，我一定看一遍《少年jump!》，然后背20分钟英语单词，上了床，马上失眠。五六觉到天亮，不小心把疲劳和压力堆在了第二天。看门大爷扫地大妈都说我不正常。

因为我总觉得自己不属于这里，少了些什么。有人喊我的名字的时候感觉左心室空落落的，有点像是小的时候跟爸爸妈妈看烟火大会在人流中自己差点走丢的感觉，那是失去的滋味啊。

但我失去些什么了呢？ 明明眼前的事物足够熟悉，幼年的记忆也存在，每天上学放学晚自习吃饭这些流程在升高三后已经机械性重复了很多个月了，按理来说应该一切正常，只需要一心准备几个月后的高考就好了，我知道自己并没有那么优秀考到东京大学去，但名古屋大学和筑波大学可以争取一下，我想读海洋生物学，不知道为什么，就是单纯很喜欢这个系。

但事实上我学文科，而且甚至连三大主科之一的数学在上高中后就没及过格。成绩算普通的中上游水平，全靠国语和英文分撑着。

课间休息时，我像平时那样放弃思考双眼涣散的站在走廊热水间排队，人老了，不喝热水不加点枸杞都不行。啊，最好从家里带出吉良吉影牌热牛奶。

隔壁班的班主任出了教室门，她今天穿了双差不多10厘米的红色高跟鞋，少见的化了浓妆，她活生生像只变了性的公孔雀。

我从不认化妆品，那些口红腮红眼影盘，我一概不清楚，只是听朋友们讲过什么屌（迪奥）YSL....嗯.....记不太清楚了。所以我几乎参与不进女孩子们课间精致的关于美的讨论中，所以我一般打了热水就把自己埋进从家里带出的灰色海豚抱枕里等待上课铃打响 ，它很软，比miniso里卖的那三只小熊要软多了。这种福利那些女孩子们享受不到，因为她们要考虑自己的口红和妆容，哈！像我这种平凡无奇素面朝天的女孩只要摘掉眼镜就万事大吉了！就能够贴脸享受柔软无比的布绒海豚肚肚！

“起来啦！已经上课了！”

你感觉背后被人推搡着，你不耐烦的避开那只碍事的的手。

“今天是新老师上任诶。快起床！”后桌的同学干脆拿笔戳你的背了

“新老师关我屁事。”你挣扎的又赖了会儿，还是不情不愿坐起了身子，嘴里咕哝着。

“新老师跟你关系大着呢。”

我的头顶传来宛如动漫声优般无懈可击的性感嗓音，全班同学都倒吸了一口凉气。

我的心脏跳动的极快，我甚至都能感受到它在我胸腔里着了魔似的疯狂蹦跶。我愣着过了良久才敢抬头看向今天上任的新老师。

他英俊的不像这个世界的人。

一定是由上帝之手亲自雕刻出的，我从未见过如此让人过目不忘的相貌，他应该是混血儿，东方的精致和西方的狂野在他脸上融合的恰好，我没敢看那双会吸了我魂儿的眼睛，那是夹在海蓝与深绿之间的颜色，像仙女薇薇安除了圣剑外藏在湖心的珍物。

他似乎有点惊喜我的反应，但当我把目光顺从的下移，普通的说“老师好”时，他眼底的那束光又黯淡了。

“没收。”

他一把抓走我的海豚抱枕，从嘴里吝惜的吐出两个字眼。我急了，jojo陪我睡了那么多个日月，怎么就要被这个一到任就要没收学生东西的奇怪男老师收走了。

“请把jojo还给我。”

转身欲走的老师很明显的顿了下身子。他扭回头看我。

“你说什么？”

“额，我是说...下课请把那个海豚还给我。”

“这个海豚叫Jojo?”

“是的。”

“........” 我看到他神情复杂的欲言又止。

“下课自己到办公室拿。”他还是拿走了海豚，眼睛在我身上停留了几秒。

原来他叫空条承太郎，海洋生物学博士，但来这儿教数学兼班主任。

“他怎么不去理科班教。”我小声靠向后座的同学嘀咕。

“【 】同学请你上课认真听讲。”他脱口而出，毫不留情面的直接点名批评。

四周投来羡慕的目光，我是全班第一个被帅哥老师点到名的幸运儿。

真厉害啊，我想。

他已经能背出班级花名册里的名字了吗。

上数学课对于我堪比上刑。我无力的靠着墙壁听着空条老师讲解例题，注意力逐渐全放在了他身上，他给我的感觉好熟悉，但也仅限于感觉而已，我少了什么呢？这种离谜底很近却又束手无策的现状像呼吸道被压了块石头那般让人喘不上气来。这种压迫感持续了一整节课

“那个人没说错，她被送到这个平行世界里来了，” 教完课的空条教授回到办公室，向邻桌的花京院老师说到。

“她在这个世界里失去原来的记忆了吗？”红发的男人起身整理课本，下节课该是他来上了。

“不，” 空条博士五味杂陈的看着跟他同名的海豚抱枕，“我觉得她潜意识里还是认识咱们的。”

“明明都要结婚了，闹出这种事来。要不然还是让她嫁给我吧。” 花京院老师提了提鼻梁上有点下滑的眼镜，少见的严肃说道。

“真是够了。别做梦。” JOJO一屁股坐在了办公室标配的黑色扶手椅上，把头尝试也趴进软软的海豚jojo上。

“我可来不及在这等到她高考结束，她本来就不是这个世界的人.......” 

我走进了办公室。

又有一位新老师，他紫罗兰色的眼眸盯着我，没了下句。

我突然知道发生了什么。我顿悟的表情让两位不辞劳苦穿越到平行世界的男人们心中燃起希冀，以为我的记忆回来了。

“对不起，老师。我刚刚忘了先敲门再进办公室”

我规规矩矩的弯腰道歉，然后出门重新来过。丝毫不知道面前两位“老师”是我的情人们，其中有一位还是未婚夫。花京院典明做出痛心疾首的动作，空条承太郎则是面不改色的离开我的抱枕，厚唇绷的紧紧的。

“过来。”

空条老师招呼我到他身边去，新来的那个樱桃红色头发的老师则是笑眯眯的趴在隔板上看我，他笑起来给我感觉如沐春风，但同时也发觉自己五脏六腑都被他摸了个透。

我乖乖走向我的班主任。他在专心看我的成绩单，我目不转睛的朝着他挺翘的鼻尖发呆。只要一靠近他，就会不自觉的放松下来，这已经成为生理习惯了。

嗯？明明我才认识他。

“先把你的jojo留在我这，晚上来办公室补数学时我给你。” 空条老师把海豚往怀里塞了塞。

"jojo....”

“诶。” 空条承太郎下意识回应身前女孩的叫唤。

“....?” 我蒙了。转念一想，kujo jotare，也叫jojo诶。

“jojo....”我下意识的喃喃自语，空条老师的青蓝色的眼睛偷瞄着我的反应。

“我私底下可以叫你jojo老师吗？”经过思虑，觉得还是加上老师两字合适些。

班主任显然是不太高兴。

一双大手从背后抓住我的肩膀，示意让我打住，把我的身体扭向背面。

“好啦好啦，下节课是我的，咱们先回班吧。”

跟空条老师截然不同的轻柔而诱惑的声线从耳旁传来。我乖顺的随他走出了办公室门，临走之前还向空条老师说了声再见。

空条承太郎倒在旋转椅的后背上，突然庆幸在原来那个世界及时的发现了她并有限制活动。按她的个性，谁对她温柔哄骗一下都能把她拐走。

我很喜欢花京院老师。

他是新任的国语老师。上课有理有据，说话不急不缓，有颜值，身材好，嗓音动听，一节课下来收获了堪比空条老师的大波粉丝。好多人小声讨论他气质像极了山下智久。

他在黑板上书写日语古文《绮萝一支》，我坐在窗边看他白衬衫的皱褶随他动作起落。他转身的时候与我的视线刚好对上，他漂亮的桃花眼微眯，我的心脏漏跳了一拍。

我还没等晚自习开始就前往办公室。门锁关着。

“别磨磨唧唧的，快说。”

“你还想被jojo欧拉一顿吗？这可不是明智的做法。”

“我错了我不该攻击你未婚妻的。”

“问你的是怎么让她回到原来那个世界。”

“..........” 剩下的声音被刻意压低了，我使劲贴着门缝也听不清楚。

大门忽然被打开。我扑棱一下失去重心往前摔去。

空条承太郎面不改色的抱住了扑进怀里的温香软玉。我发觉到这十分失礼，于是挣扎着站直身子对空条老师道了歉。当我走进办公室时，却只有他们两个人，刚刚听到的第三个声音的主人已经不在这里了。

“我们还是别那么急让她恢复记忆吧。我觉得按他的说法来做，会吓着她的。” 花京院凑近jojo,也不控制音量的提醒。

“嗯。但也不能耽搁太久时间。”承太郎点点头，收拾办公桌的桌面，顺便让我去搬一个椅子坐他身边。

我一脸懵逼，“她”是谁？看来两位老师都对她很上心，那个女孩子真幸福啊。我有点羡慕的垂下眼帘咂吧咂吧嘴。

这种小心思怎么瞒得过一起生活了那么久的承太郎。他看着我低低的浅笑，从鼻腔里发出的气声像极了羽毛，扫在心头上痒酥酥。

从认识两位老师后，“不属于这个世界”的念头就越来越清晰，但是仍然没办法脱离它的轨迹。

“记忆，是一个时代的钥匙。” 花京院老师跟我说过许多遍，这句名言同样适用于平行世界。尽管换做正常人的话肯定会把他们当成疯子或者奇怪的邪教组织，但不知为何我却如此信任着他们。

花京院口口声声说着“没办法等待几个月”，却还是耐心的教学直到她顺利考完高考。“刚好可以躲开原来世界里那些繁杂的拍摄和采访。”在面对jojo的质问时，他耸耸肩这样回答。其实，他只是很享受看穿学生制服的她小跑过来找他学习，在这个平行世界多呆一会儿也无妨。花京院开启了什么不得了的性癖（bushi）。

“喂，真的没办法把她直接转移回去吗？”

“是..是的，因为这个世界已经判定你的未婚妻是这个世界的人了，强行拉出去会身形具损。”白金之星拽回打算逃走的罪魁祸首。

“你能帮我们在这个世界伪装到什么时候。”

“额，快撑不住了。大概明天就会被发现了，到时候会被当做侵入者处理掉的。”

“你昨天还说能支撑半个月。”

“我错了大爷我再也...”

“吵死了安静点。”

“欧拉！”

房间里恢复了寂静。

一旁无言的花京院终于开了口，

“就今天吧。jojo。”

高考结束后，我也没去参加同学们的狂欢会。两位老师邀我去一场他们布置的简简单单的庆功宴。我穿着校服就去了。

空条教授做的晚饭很美味。

接着气氛就变得奇怪了起来，他们努力跟我解释我确实不属于这个世界，我是空条老师的未婚妻，今天必须得取回记忆返回原世界。

“要怎么回？” 我嘴皮有点颤抖。

“跟我们做爱，然后内射。” 空条老师淡定的说，他的手放在餐桌上，五指敲打着桌面。还在想如何说出口的花京院老师单手捂住脸。

“因为当时我们在现场，你的记忆分散到我们俩体内了，需要一定量的体液交换才能再把它们还给你。”

花京院尽量把做爱和内射说的委婉几分。

我的大脑死机，身体往大门口退去。我想起了那些骗财骗色的邪教组织。

可我刚想逃，我的腰肢就被什么冰凉黏糊糊的绿色触手缠住了，我张开嘴刚想喊救命，另一只触手塞进了我的嘴巴里，堵住了喉咙，我只能呜咽着任由被触手再次拉回到二人身边，花京院老师此时笑的瘆人，我的后背生了冷汗。

“没事的，你已经跟我们做过很多次了。”

他的手指摩挲我的脸颊，上面有我的泪水。我似乎反抗的越激烈，他的笑容越灿烂，我看着我敬爱的花京院老师弯下身子，舌尖舔走我眼角的泪珠。

“花京院你真是越来越变态了。”

空条教授围着手臂调侃着兴奋的花京院。

“彼此彼此。”

我看见了空条教授胯下鼓起了一个骇人的帐篷。

那条触手在我嘴里好不安生，深喉让我想吐出它，但喉壁紧缩的触感似乎反而让它更加多动，我流着泪忍受着被触手模拟口交，身下的穴口却吐出些许淫水。这个身子被调教的很敏感。

“呃。。。唔，”我说不出话来。我想跟两个看我被触手凌辱的男人们求饶。

“啊～小猫咪说想要了诶。身为未婚夫不来满足满足她吗？”花京院老师绕到我的背后，借着触手架起了我的大腿。我的校服短裙不知什么时候被触手解开，耷拉在穿着白色长袜的脚上。

不要擅自解读啊！

触手停止了抽插，但我的口水仍然随着拔出的惯性流下嘴角。我看着空条承太郎站起身，走过来与我接吻，我横下决心咬他的唇，尝到了一丁点血腥味，他丝毫不为所动，还是逼我喝下了他大量的唾液。

“唾液交换果然不行。” 空条承太郎松开我的唇舌，像在做实验记录似的一本正经。

我希望这能消磨他的积极性好放我离开去报警。

但我想错了。

“接下来是口交，你那边也别闲着。” 

他解下皮带拉开裤链，花京院则放开了我，嘴里愉悦的哼哼，把瘫软的我正趴在了桌子上，桌子窄长又不大，手肘撑起上身，我的头刚好能够到空条承太郎的胯部，而屁股又是对着身后的花京院，我简直像个性爱充气娃娃。

他硕大的肉棒弹跳了出来，青筋蜿蜒其上，显得凶残可怖，我着了魔的好奇的伸出粉舌舔了一口他的龟头。男人闷哼一声把我的头压向那根巨龙，我仍由他支配我，吞吐着。

花京院蹲下身子来，他高挺的鼻梁划阴蒂，舌头轻抚泥泞的小穴口，惹得我大腿轻颤，刚欲并拢，他就更过分的扒开阴唇，往里侵略，弄出令人淫靡的水啧声。

我含不全空条教授的肉棒，只能一遍遍的深喉来照顾到全部地方，我碾过他最上面微吐前列腺液的小缝，他的呼吸变的粗重不规律。

乳白色的浊液全部射在我的嘴里，他钳着我的下巴让我咽了下去。我的脸庞滑过屈辱又别具快感的泪痕。

“看来口交也不行。”

“那就来点正式的吧。”

我又被提拎着站直了身子，空条教授和花京院老师一前一后的夹着我，我像麦当劳汉堡包里中间那层可怜的汉堡肉。

花京院先进入我的后穴，经过他给我的口交，流到那里的淫液已经足够润滑。我喘着粗气瘫在面前jojo的胸膛上，小脑袋胡乱顶着那结实的胸肌，花京院抓着我的腰防止我往前逃跑。

现在我只能咿咿呀呀的低吟，一句顺溜的话都说不出。屁眼被塞满的感觉说不上舒服，但是这种被完全控制的快感让我意乱情迷。

“乖，往后躺一点，你这样JOJO没法进来。”是像初次见面时那样温柔极具诱惑力的声音，我应着，往花京院怀里躺。

空条教授似乎是有点吃醋我对他的百依百顺，用胳膊揽起我的膝盖，直接挺身而入，但因为后穴的刺激，我的前穴在剧烈紧缩，他只进入了一半。

“慢点..慢点....sensei”

我的称呼让身前的人儿又使劲往里一送，我咬着唇仰起白嫩的脖颈喟叹，身后的男人从侧面吮吸我的动脉血管。

剧烈的撞击让我的外阴口因为摩擦过度有点泛疼，“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声填满了他们租的离学校不远的公寓。我的手一会儿抱着空条教授的脑袋，一会儿又磨蹭着花京院老师的后脑，我的脚尖紧绷，想触碰地面，但事实上是在被钉在他们的性器上一样够不着地板，交合处滴下的浊涎顺着大腿往下流淌，我在高潮的时候眼睛甚至没法对焦。

男人们终于舍得在我下体里放肆的内射，我在三重刺激里失去意识。

入目的是炫目刺眼的吊灯，我身上还穿着从试衣间里穿出来的婚纱，前来袭击我们的敌人怂怂的欢迎我回到原世界。我回忆起了在平行世界里发生的事件，红着脸又倒回地板上。

“你们是不是给她输太多血了？” 

空条承太郎和花京院典明猛的看向这个找死的人。

“欧拉欧拉欧拉！”

“绿宝石水花！！”


End file.
